Blue Kaitou
by LuckydrawR
Summary: His hands had been covered by a large array of flames. Blue flames. A gun was instantly pointed at his head by Yukio as he turned his head to face the teen with confusion etched on his face. "What are you really?" He growled out. "Huh?" Kaito asked, sounding annoyed and slightly offended. "I'm a magician."
1. New Student

_**Now, I know I have quite a few stories that I've written (many of which I'm working on and are also on-hold) however I've had this idea for quite some time and I just HAD TO write a fic on it. I don't see any crossovers AT ALL about Detective Conan/Magic Kaito crossed over with Blue Exorcist. There's probably only two at most I've seen, but are only one-shots.**_

 _ **So, as I said above this is a AnE crossover with the DCMK. I got the idea when I saw the Magic Kaito opening and thought to myself that it'd be great if there was a crossover between my two favourite Anime/Manga. You'll see how I got the idea in this first chapter.**_

 _ **Also if you think I revealed a bit TOO much in this chapter tell me in reviews. Remember this is the first chapter, so there will be more and most likely I've got more stuff planned to happen later on.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **P.S. This takes places AFTER the Camping Trip Arc, so everyone knows about Rin already and I just decided to set it here because ... I forgot most of the stuff that happened later and this is an easier place to start😅. Also just in case there are people who haven't read the Manga yet too.**_

 _ **P.P.S I added an extra bit before the scene-cut where Rin introduces himself to Kaito since I thought that makes sense of him to do as he's a very cheerful guy and Kaito would like to have a friend at a new school.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **New Student**_

 _ **~~~ 4:12pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Classroom ~~~**_

It was just after the day classes had finished. A teenage boy with messy, raven black hair was running down the halls of True Cross Academy; dodging students and nearly tripping over his own feet as he came to the door he needed to be at. It was wooden and had an intricate design detailed onto its surface.

He opened the door, huffing as the entire class turned to him; which only consisted of six students with the teacher included. "Sorry, I'm late!" He exclaimed, hurrying inside and sitting in his seat at the front of the room, taking the sword bag off his shoulder as he did so.

The teacher narrowed his teal eyes before sighing and fixing his glasses. "It's fine, Rin." He turned to the now closed door and looked down at his watch nearly hidden under his True Cross uniform, irritably.

"Umm, Sensei?" The gruff voice of the spiky-haired blond-brunette at the back of the classroom made him look up. "Class started fifteen minutes ago ... why aren't you...?" He gestured toward the empty blackboard causing the teenage teacher to sigh again.

"I'm trying to be patient, Suguro," He told the student while folding his arms in annoyance.

"Why?" Rin asked, tilting his head in confusion. "We're all here so shouldn't you start?"

"Well..." He walked around his desk, leaning on it. "I was called up to the Director's office and he told me that we'll be receiving a new student."

"What!" Suguro shouted, surprise clear in his voice.

"This late into the semester?" A calm voice spoke up beside the grouchy teen.

The teacher nodded his head, frowning. "Sir Pheles told me that he's not here to become an exorcist, but to learn how to defend himself in case he comes in contact with a demon. He lives in the Tokyo region of Japan, I hear the crime rate is pretty high there, so it could be assumed that some demonic activity is involved."

"Why can't he learn self-defence normally?" Rin asked his younger brother causing said teenager to sigh in response.

"Rin, he wants to learn about demons to protect himself and those around him just in case exorcists are preoccupied with something else," Yukio explained to the confused Rin.

"That seems pretty reasonable," a female voice spoke up. "However how did he learn about demons or the Academy in the first place?"

"Sir Pheles mentioned he's had a mashou for a while, so he's known about them and just thought they were a part of some sort of magic spell. How he knew about the Academy ... I can only guess that the Director informed him about it."

"Wait, magic? Why would he believe in that?" Suguro scoffed, rolling his eyes as if the idea of magic was ridiculous.

However before the teacher could continue to answer questions on the new student; the door opened, but no one was waiting there. Yukio blinked and frowned, wondering if someone was playing a trick on him until a large smoke cloud covered the wooden stage he was standing on. All the students stood up, ready to grab a weapon or run and Rin already had his sword in his hands.

As the smoke vanished a teenager with messy, chocolate brown hair stood where the smoke has once been with a large grin on his face. "I'm Kuroba Kaito! I'll be joining your class!" He did a light bow; summoning a dove by clapping his hands together and letting it go.

His hands had been covered by a large array of flames.

Blue flames.

As he had opened his hands and let the dove appear from said flames, cooling down as the bird flew off.

The bird flew around the classroom, but the reaction was what surprised the teen. A gun was instantly pointed at his head by Yukio as he turned his head to face the teen with confusion etched on his face.

"What are you really?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

"Huh?" Kaito asked, sounding annoyed and slightly offended. "I'm a magician." He pointed towards the flying the dove, holding his arm out and it instantly flew to its master's arm. "That was magic." He stroked the dove's head, earning a coo from the animal.

Yukio still had his gun trained on Kaito's head as the magician tickled the dove's belly this time. "No, what I mean is what the dove appeared from?"

Kaito turned his head back to face Yukio, head tilting in confusion.

He didn't understand what the teacher was talking about.

He'd made doves appear before and people has been amazed, but why were these people shocked ... scared even?

"THERE WERE BLUE FLAMES COMING FROM YOUR HANDS!" Suguro shouted, pointing a hand at Kaito, anger written across his face as he glared at the magician.

"Bon, calm down..." A shaken voice beside the Suguro spoke up, causing him only to growl back in annoyance.

Kaito turned to face the gruff voice and shrugged. "Yea..." THe magician replied with an impassive expression. "...what's wrong with that? It's magic!"

The whole class stared at the new student as Yukio finally lowered his gun, putting it in his holster and sighing. ' _Don't tell me the reason Sir Pheles called him 'special' like Rin is because..._ ' He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm going out for a bit. I need to _talk_ with the Director." He turned to his class and glared at them. "Nobody do anything stupid - that means basically you, Rin."

Rin blinked, pointing at himself as if to emphasise this and his brother narrowed his eyes at him before turning back around.

The teenage teacher left the classroom and then there was suddenly silence as everyone kept nervously staring at the new student. He looked around the room for a seat and shrugged, deciding to find one. He wondered down the isle, sitting down behind Rin and putting his bag down on the floor beside him.

Kaito took out a deck of cards, setting them on the desk before delicately creating a castle of cards.

It was an efficient way to use his time whenever bored.

It also allowed him to hone his skills a bit.

He was just about to put the final card on the castle when a chair backed into his desk, causing his nice card castle to collapse. He groaned and looked up with slight annoyance at the culprit. The messy haired teen that was named Rin stared down at the cards before giving him a sheepish grin as an apology.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to say hi and apologise for my brother's behaviour before," Rin said and the half-demon noticed how Kaito's facial features didn't change much a part from a small smirk.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to having guns pointed at me!" Kaito replied and even though it was meant to be a light-hearted joke the other teen took it the wrong way.

"You have? Why?"

However Kaito decided to dismiss what Rin had asked and went back to his cards.

The half-demon couldn't stop thinking about the blue flames he had seen when the dove had appeared.

Had Kuroba been targeted by exorcists because of those flames?

Is that why he was here too?

He bit his bottom lip before extending his hand out to the other teenager; who looked up, noticing the hand and the wide smile on Rin's face. "I'm Okumura Rin. It's nice to meet you!"

Kaito blinked a few time before grinning back and taking the hand and nodding. "Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet ya too!"

They let their hands fall a part as Kaito went back to his cards and Rin watched.

Maybe this new student could be his friend ... if he was like him?

' _He thinks the flames are magic though..._ ' Rin thought to himself as he watched the other teen carefully start over from scratch with his cards. His eyes carefully wandered over to the dove, standing close by its master's side and the half-demon frowned. ' _Its ... not even burned ... how?_ '

 _ **~~~ 4:38pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Office ~~~**_

"Sir Pheles!" A man's lime green eyes glance over towards the door where Yukio had burst in through before going back to eating his instant noodles. The teenager walked up to the desk that the man was seated at and slammed his hands down. "I don't know what the meaning of this is, but I refuse to have Kuroba in my class!"

The Demon King stopped eating and lifted his head up to look at the young teacher with an eyebrow raised. "Why is that, Okumura-Sensei?"

"You never told me that he was a demon!" Yukio exclaimed, glaring at the man in front of him.

Mephisto stared back at Yukio before he burst out laughing causing the teen to narrow his eyes into a hard glare. "Oh my! He's not a demon!" Pheles wiped a stray tear away from his eye before grinning at the teen. "At least not yet anyway."

Yukio's expression changed instantly from anger to shock as he stood up straight and stared at the man. "Y...You mean he's...?"

"Just like you and Okumura-kun? That would be a 'yes'," Mephisto answered the question that Yukio was about to answer.

The young teacher swallowed what had been building up in his mouth. "Sir Pheles ... we saw the blue flames that came from his hands when he summoned a dove. He believes it to be magic..."

The Demon King stared at the teenager for what felt like a few minutes. When a defeated sigh left the Demon King's lips as he set down his half-eaten noodles, clasped his hands together on the desk and stared at the teenager. "You and Rin-kun ... are not the only two half-demon sons of Satan."

"We're not?"

"No. Actually there are two others; twins just like you two, but a year older. That would be Kuroba Kaito and his younger twin brother." Mephisto bent down, opening a drawer before taking out two files and handing them to Yukio. "Kaito-kun stayed with his birth parents while his twin was sent to live with a family friend. His parents believed that if they could first teach Kaito-kun how to control his flames then he wouldn't be a danger to others."

The young teacher's eyes scanned the file, frowning at the information written on it. "Which made him believe it to be magic. He was raised by Kuroba Toichi; a famous magician," Yukio spoke up, reading what was written on the file.

"Correct. He has also perfected something called 'pokerface'." Yukio gave Mephisto a confused look and the Demon King grinned. "It's an expression that allows him to keep all of his emotions in check."

"So, what happens if he ... breaks?" Yukio asked, sounding worried.

"He's still human, so if someone were to use that fact against him..." Mephisto closed his eyes before opening them again, narrowed. "...he'd be human no more. He'd be just like Rin-kun - a demon that used to be human."

Yukio stared at the Demon King, swallowing. "So then ... keeping his emotions in check with this 'pokerface' is his...?"

Mephisto nodded his head at Yukio's unfinished question. "Seal? It is." He narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Okumura-Sensei, I also allowed him here for his safety. Satan is after him just as much as Rin-kun. He doesn't know about himself yet, so keep it that way until you can explain it to him."

Yukio stared at the Director, lowering his head and nodding. "Yes, I understand." He handed the papers back and head out of the office with a smirking Mephisto watching his movements.

His eyes gazed down at the papers, grinning like a shark. "Well, Kaito-kun, let's see how long you will last."


	2. Abandoned Dorm

**_I've thought a little more on the story of this fanfic and that would be that the Kyoto Arc would be a main factor in the story along with Kaito's involvement in it along with ... someone else. I'm just saying that much so I don't give a bunch of stuff away. I'll obviously have some chapters dedicated to character development and possible cases since it's a crossover with the DCMK. I just have to figure out when they'll be relevant._**

 ** _Also, what's your opinion on Kaito? Do you think he truely doesn't know of his origins? Or does he actually know and is just acting? Tell me what you think in the reviews._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Abandoned Dorm_**

 ** _~~~ 4:55pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Classroom ~~~_**

It was nearly five in the afternoon when Yukio finally returned to the classroom, sighing to himself. He found that the Kyoto Trio and the two female students were concentrating on their studies from the previous lesson, not including Shima or Rin; who were watching Kaito intently build with his card-deck.

The teenage teacher just let out another sigh at seeing this.

He knew why the magician was distracting himself from the study since this was _in-fact_ his first lesson.

He - the teacher had been gone for nearly an hour and Kaito knew none of the current program they were doing or what they had gone through.

' _Maybe I should run through a couple of things for him and tutor him to catch up with the others..._ ' he thought to himself. He walked to the front of the classroom, standing behind the podium, causing everyone to look up at him. "Sorry, about that. I just needed to check something with the Director." His eyes scanned the room before landing on Kuroba, noticing how the cards had vanished from his desk and he now had a notepad and pen ready on his desk in its place. "I've decided to quickly run through a few simple things to know about demons for you, Kuroba, since you missed the first semester. I'll tutor you until you've caught up if you like?"

Kaito smiled and shook his head while waving a hand off. "You don't have to do that, Sensei. I'm pretty sure I can keep up."

Yukio's eyes narrowed at the messy haired brunette sitting behind his brother - his half-brother to be exact before turning to face the board. "Fine then."

"How come _he_ gets special treatment, Yukio!?" Rin exclaimed, pouting at his twin.

"Because _he_ came after you learned all the basics on demons which _you_ happened to sleep through," Yukio chastised his brother, causing Shima to snicker at this. "He needs to know this if he wants to learn to defend himself against them. Anyway, the eight Demon Kings are children of Satan and the demons we see everyday are their kin." Yukio turned his head to see Kaito writing this down. "The eight Demon Kings are; Astaroth - King of Rot, Amaimon - King of Earth..."

As Yukio continued and wrote down each Demon King in Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana he kept turning his head to keep an eye on the new student, surprised he was actually listening.

The others seemed just as surprised while Rin looked amazed at how he was able to concentrate like that.

However he did feel slightly upset at his brother for having wounded his pride.

"...and finally Lucifer..." He turned his head when he heard the sound of the pen Kaito had been writing with drop to the floor.

He blinked when he noticed how the magician had frozen at the name.

Yukio moved his gaze to Rin; who looked just as surprised as he did.

It was the same expression Rin had whenever someone mentioned 'Satan' around him only there was no anger evident in his face.

Kaito instantly stood up and stared at Yukio with wide eyes. "C...Can I call someone?"

Yukio blinked before frowning at him. "Why?"

"Also why were you so shocked at the Demon King of Light's name?" Suguro asked, irritation tinting his voice as he glared at Kaito.

The magician-thief turned to face the monk before looking back at the teenage teacher; eyes narrowed and hard. "I don't want to say because even though I don't like her ... you're an exorcist and I don't know what you'll do to her if I tell you."

The two glared at each other and Yukio could tell that Kaito was not going to budge with whatever information he had.

The look in his sapphire eyes was hard and told Yukio just about everything about the teen.

Kaito was someone that wouldn't let someone get hurt because of him.

It reminded him of the look Rin would always have whenever someone was in danger...

Yukio grit his teeth before biting out a gruff, "Fine, but you are not going to be calling her."

Kaito just shrugged his shoulders at what the young teacher said and sat back down with a light smirk on his face. "Okay." He wrote down what Yukio had said before he stopped. "Just know not to underestimate me, Okumura-sensei." Kaito's smirk grew into a large grin that made Yukio realize that this new student wasn't someone to be taken lightly even if he was a half-demon.

He was intelligent under that grin.

He was a trickster.

But most of all ... he was hiding two secrets from his new classmates - one of which they already knew about.

 ** _~~~ 5:34pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Classroom ~~~_**

Once the class ended for the day; Kaito let out a sigh before stuffing his notepad and pen back into his bag and got up from his desk. He flicked his wrist, looking down at the note that was written on the bright pink sticky-note with a wince.

' _This hurts my eyes ... even I'm not that bad with my smoke-bombs..._ ' He thought to himself.

The note told him to go to the abandoned dorm just a little outside the campus. He guessed there was a reason he was being sent there instead of in an actual dorm. The note vanished after he flicked his wrist again, picking his bookbag up and was about to approach Yukio; who was currently glaring at his older brother when someone tapped his shoulder.

He whirled around to see the Kyoto Trio standing behind him. Suguro was in front of him, glaring Kaito down while Shima stood beside him; eyeing him curiously while Konekomaru hid behind his bigger friend, trying to make hitself as small as possible.

Kaito blinked, tilting his head to the side before letting a grin pass over his face. "Hi there!"

He has to keep a cheerful front even if there was a guy currently in front of him that was glaring daggers at him.

"That's all you can say after what you did this afternoon?" Suguro growled out, grabbing Kaito by his new school jacket.

The reaction surprised the magician as he'd never really been in grabbed like that before.

Not if you don't count when he's disguised or dressed as his alter-ego...

Not only that, but he didn't have the body to fight only the reflexes to dodge.

The thief sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Is it the fire thing again?" He asked. He summoned the dove he'd made appear that afternoon, only without the fire this time and showed it to them. "My dove is fine. He's not hurt." Kaito tickled the dove under the belly with a smile on his face. "I could never do that to my doves."

The grip surrounding his jacket loosened and he noticed the glare on the other teenager seemed to look more sympathetic than angry now. "You really don't know what they mean?"

Kaito lifted up his head, tilting it at the other teen with a frown crossing his features as the dove flapped its wings; flying up off his master's hand and onto his nest-like hair. "What?"

Suguro looked at Shima and then at Konekomaru as they tried to figure out whether he was lying or whether he generally didn't know what the flames meant.

"T...That bird!" Kaito turned around to see a girl with dark hair in pigtails, red eyes and dot-like brows. ' _It's so cute!_ '

Kaito shivered when he saw her.

She looked so similar to a certain witch he knew it was creepy ... her voice also sounded similar too.

He gave her a smile, holding out his arm as the dove flew onto it and held it out to her. "Would you like to pet him?" He asked her.

She blinked at the question, staring straight at the white bird before shaking her head at him. "N...No way! I don't like animals!"

A smirk spread across Kaito's face as he let the dove disappear, making the girl stare in awe before frowning and huffing. "You're so fake." He whispered into her ear as he walked by her, making her freeze up and stare at him.

He just grinned back at her, causing her to frown at him as he turned his back to her.

' _Then again..._ ' He frowned at himself after saying that. ' _...saying that to her just makes me a bit hypocritical..._ '

Kaito continued down the room until he finally got to where he needed to be.

Where Yukio and Rin currently were at the front of the room.

"Rin, I already told you to head back without me." The messy haired teen just pouted. "I need to get this work finished."

"You can do that at the dorm!" Rin exclaimed, starting to get annoyed.

A frustrated sigh left Yukio's lips; having to deal with his brother 24/7 was starting to get to him. ' _Why can't Shura take care of him..._ '

"Um..." Kaito spoke up and the two turned to face him; one surprised he was even there while the other glared. "...can you tell me where the abandoned dorm is?" Kaito looked thoughtful for a moment before a frown crossed his face. He flicked his wrist which allowed the note to appear in his hand for the two to see. "Wait, did I read it right? Why did Pheles-san send me there?"

Rin jumped up and down with excitement; a large smile spreading across his face. "You're staying at the same dorm that Yukio and I are in?!"

Kaito looked up, blinking before looking down at the note again and shrugging. "I guess I am."

"I'll show you the way!" Rin immediately ran out of the classroom with Kaito and Yukio staring after him along with the rest of the class.

However the magician just let out a laugh and Yukio turned back to face him, frowning. "And I thought I was insane!"

"Are you insulting my brother?" Yukio growled out, hand nearing his gun as Kaito just let out a light chuckle, waving his hand to calm the other teen down.

"No. I meant it as a compliment!" Yukio blinked at how the other teen just let it off like it was nothing. It reminded him of Rin ... a lot. "I've been told what I do is insane so I just embrace it!"

"Please keep that stuff out of class though..." The young teacher told him, an eyebrow twitching.

Kaito just nodded, smiling and Yukio could tell that the magician didn't plan on keeping any promises.

"It depends on what mood I'm in. You don't want to catch me when I'm bored." After saying that he vanished in a puff of smoke and the exorcist heard a loud shriek from down the hall, indicating that Kaito had scared his brother by appearing out of nowhere right beside him.

The teenage exorcist sighed to himself, rubbing his temples.

He would have to be dealing with two half-demons in his dorm from now on ... brilliant...

 ** _~~~ 6:18pm- True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Dormitory ~~~_**

Rin and Kaito arrived at the dorm just before six and Rin had showed Kaito to an empty room on the same floor him and Yukio were on, allowing the magician to get settled in while he went and got dinner ready for the four; counting a familiar. Kaito came down the stairs and walked into the empty cafeteria area, blinking when he saw Rin in the kitchen.

"So, it really is just you and Sensei here?" Kaito asked, eyeing the other teen, carefully.

Rin kept his eyes on preparing the food, but let out a nod. "Yep! It's because Yukio and I are special!"

"Special?" Kaito questioned as he sat down at one of the tables, lifting a brow at the teenager currently cooking.

The half-demon hummed a 'yes' while putting what he had been cooking into the oven to cook for half an hour as he came out to talk with the magician. Kaito noticed that Rin was wearing an apron and smirked to himself, snickering. Rin sat down at the same table as the magician however across from him.

He was about to reply to what Kaito had asked when he stopped himself.

' _What if we're wrong?_ ' He thought to himself, staring down at the table in worry. ' _What if he's just a normal human that's able to manipulate fire because ... he's a magician or whatever..._ '

"Okumura, right?" Rin looked back up at Kaito, noticing the smile the other teen was giving him. "Do you like cooking?"

Rin blinked his sky blue eyes in shock; not expecting that question, but nodded nonetheless. "Ah ... yes. Yukio and I grew up in a monastery full of guys, so someone had to learn to cook." He rubbed a spot behind his head, sheepishly.

A large grin spread across Kaito's lips at hearing this. "I can't wait to taste it then! Homemade bentos and takeout gets kind of bland after a while..." The teen waved his hand as if it was nothing.

This answer caused Rin to tilt his head at the other. "You're Kaasan doesn't make your meals?"

A laugh escaped Kaito's lips at this as he shook his head however it sounded quite bitter to Rin's ears. "How can she when she's in another country!"

Rin noticed how Kaito was trying to play it off as though it didn't matter, but he could tell ... the magician was hurt his Mother didn't want to see him.

'I _may not understand how he feels since Yukio and I never met ours, but it's easy to tell that he's hurting under that smile..._ ' Rin's eyes lowered to the table as that thought passed over his head. ' _...just like me..._ '

" _Rin!_ " Said teenager turned his head to see his two-tailed familiar that had once belonged to his Dad and smiled him. " _The food! The food!_ " He pointed a paw at the kitchen as the half-demon turned his head, crying out in shock and rushing back into the kitchen to save the dinner.

Kaito blinked at his classmate's reaction before turning his head to the black cat and smiling at him. "How good is his food? Better than convenience store bentos?"

The cat snorted at Kaito's attitude and turned his head away. " _Of course it is, human! Rin's food is the best!_ "

A small smirk spread across Kaito's lips as he turned his head away from the familar. "I see."

Kuro blinked, turning his head back to Kaito before shaking his head and looking to the kitchen as Rin fixed their dinner up from nearly being burnt to a crisp.

Once Rin finished fixing up the meal he brought out three plates; one for each of them and they ate in silence. Not one of them decided to make conversation while eating and it frustrated Rin to no end.

However Kaito finished up quickly before heading up to his room, saying that he had some unpacking to finish up with as Rin cleaned up the dishes.

Yukio came back an hour later as Rin finished washing the dishes and came out of the kitchen, shaking his hands of the leftover water. He stared at his brother in surprise before letting a smile cross his lips. "Yukio, you're back! I put yours in the fridge if you still want it!"

Yukio smiled and nodded at his brother as Rin went to grab it and the exorcist sat down at the table with a sigh. "Where's Kuroba?"

"He went to his room after he finished his dinner a while ago," Rin told his brother, laying his plate before him, frowning. "Why?"

Yukio sighed; his teal gaze meeting his older twin's blue ones. "When I talked to Sir Pheles he told me that Kuroba isn't completely human."

Rin stared at his brother, checking around to make sure Kaito wasn't around before turning back to his brother. "Y...You mean that...!?"

"His flames?" Yukio questioned his brother, narrowing his eyes, slightly. "They're just as real as yours are, Niisan." Rin swallowed, still staring at his younger twin in shock, eyes wide. "He's a year older than us, but he ... has a twin brother too. However they were separated because of the possible danger of his flames."

"So, he may not know about his brother or about his flames..." Rin wondered aloud, staring at the tiled floor below his feet.

' _We have to help him. If the Order doesn't know about him then he can still walk about as a human..._ ' Rin thought to himself, eyes narrowing at the floor. ' _...unlike me..._ '

"He could not." Yukio finally picked up his chopsticks and stuck them into his food which caused Rin to look at his brother in surprise. "There's also the possibility that he's lying to keep up a cover. He was raised by a magician and they're known for being pretty good actors." Yukio narrowed his eyes at his brother once more. "Be careful around him from now on, Rin. He may be like you, but we don't know who's side he's truely on."


	3. The Detective

_**Here's chapter three of 'Blue Kaitou' which would translate to 'Blue Phantom Thief' because I don't like the sound of 'Ao Kaitou'. Now in this chapter not a lot happens it's just some talking (possibly character development and plot progression) and Kaito trying to get to know Rin and the Academy a bit more along with a surprise at the end. There will probably be demon-related incidents that will happen in the future along with some cases and heists as well since it's a crossover wig DCMK I just don't know when that will be😂.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Detective**_

 ** _~~~ 4:40pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Classroom ~~~_**

It was Kaito's second day at True Cross Academy and he was already able to tell from the anxious looks he was receiving from his classmates that they thought he was some sort of demon.

A dangerous one at that from the terrified glances both he _and_ Rin received.

It was a harrowing experience being in a classroom when your classmates are afraid of you.

He might have been used to his old classmates fearful expressions, but that was due to them not wanting to be pranked by him.

Not this.

However Kaito wanted to learn about demons to protect himself and his loved ones.

He wouldn't let these people stop him from that.

The Demon Pharmaceuticals lesson with Yukio had just ended and Kaito stretched in his chair, proud that he was actually able to stay awake through all that.

Some of the lessons he had realised were in fact pretty interesting while the others could put him to sleep.

He glanced at the teenager in front of him and smirked, noting how his head was propped up on his elbows and he was snoring away. A large grin appeared on Kaito's face as he stood up from his desk and snuck over to the other teen.

' _He won't mind a little upgrade._ ' An evil chuckle left his throat as his hands landed on the half-demon's hair.

A puff of smoke later and Kaito was safely back in his seat, looking over at his notes; hearing the small chuckles of laughter from his classmates and smirked to himself at a job well done.

It felt great to hear them laugh instead of looking at the two of them in fear.

It was a nice change...

"Did Kuroba really just do that?"

"Oh, poor Rin..."

"He's going to be so mad..."

"Ha, who cares!"

Kaito just smirked to himself.

He was used to people being angry at him.

It wasn't anything to worry about.

The sound of the door opening let them know that their teacher for the next class had just arrived. "Alright! Everyone, quiet down!" She exclaimed, walking into the room and sitting down on the podium. She blinked and stared at the half-demon in the front seat, snickering before bursting out laughing. "Oh, wow! Whoever pranked Rin is definitely in my good books!"

Rin stirred awake at the loud sound of laughter reverberating around the room, lifting his head up and glaring at the red haired teacher. "Oi, boobzilla, I'm try'na sleep..."

She snickered and pointed at his hair. "Well, while you were out cold it looks like someone got bored."

Rin blinked, tilting his head to the side, confusion etched on his face. The magician behind him puffed out a mirror, tapping the half-demon's shoulder and showing him his hair. Rin gawked at the mirror, eyes and mouth open wide.

"W...What the hell!" He exclaimed, tail stiffening behind him in anger. His hair was coloured a neon blue colour - very bright to the eyes. His eyes glared around the room, narrowing at everyone in his field of vision. "Who did it!?"

Kaito waved at him and Rin looked at him, surprised. "Guilty!" Kaito exclaimed, happily. "You were sleeping. I was bored."

Rin growled, seething. "How do I get it out?"

Kaito waved his hand, still grinning like a madman. "It'll come out after a few days of washing! It's not permanent!"

"It looks like we have a prankster in the class," The teacher spoke up, smirking at Kaito; who just grinned.

"Be careful Sensei, you could be next!" Kaito exclaimed, eyeing the beer cans she had brought in with her and she noticed this, glaring at him and scooting closer to her precious beer collection.

"You wouldn't dare..." She growled out.

"I could easily swap your beer with juice or change your clothes in an instant," He cried out, merrily.

"You're a magician, right?" Kaito turned to face the dark-haired girl from yesterday. "You'd need to be near her to be able to do any of that because it's all illusions and trickery." She let out a silent huff.

Kaito frowned, folding his arms and grumbling to himself. "You people have no imagination ... just like detectives..."

The teacher coughed and everyone looked back to her. "Anyway, Kuroba, I'm Kirigakure Shura - I'm your Sensei for magic circles and all that crap."

Kaito blinked, a hint of recognition in his sapphire orbs at the word. "Magic ... Circles?"

Shura frowned when she saw his hesitation at saying the word. "What? Do you know something about them?"

Kaito shook his head. "No, nothing actually. Someone just tried to kill me with one. If it hadn't had snowed that night I'd have been a goner..." Kaito blinked, realising what he had said and laughed it off as though he didn't just give away a crucial part of him being affiliated with a witch. "But it's nothing!"

Shura frowned, staring at the teenager with narrowed pink eyes. ' _That's not nothing. It's either someone was really trying to kill him ... or use him..._ '

 ** _~~~ 5:22pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Classroom ~~~_**

As the lesson progressed, slowly, Kaito noticed how Rin kept turning his head to aim a glare at him. The magician would just wave back with a huge grin plastered across his face causing the other teen to scoff and turn back around, seething.

Once it hit half-past five - the time the class was meant to end; Kaito put his notebook and pen away. Kaito lifted his bookbag onto his shoulders, getting ready to head to the dorm when Rin stood up with his swordbag over his shoulder.

"Hey Kuroba, ready to head over to the dorm!" Rin exclaimed, grinning.

Kaito eyed the teen with a smirk on his face, shrugging. "Sure thing. However that doesn't meant I'll tell you how to get the dye out sooner."

This only caused Rin to pout at Kaito; who just laughed at him. "You're so mean..."

The two exited the classroom, heading down the hall; coming to a door and using the key on it to allow them access to the courtyard. The two talked about mundane things as they walked.

Kaito noticed how the others in their class followed at a slower pace behind them since they needed to get to their dorms as well.

Kaito raised a brow. ' _Why are they so distant from us, especially Okumura?_ '

The magician-thief decided to ignore it as he followed Rin through the courtyard, passed the fountain, down along the path past the main dorms and arriving at the abandoned one that they stayed at.

Rin hurried inside to get dinner started as Kaito went up the stairs to put his bag away in his room.

He stopped as soon as he reached the second floor and frowned.

There was a suitcase sitting in front of one of the spare rooms that had its door slightly open.

'Is s _omeone else moving into this old dorm?_ ' Kaito eyed the bag as he headed for his room. His hand hovered above the door handle as his eyes narrowed at the spare room, noticing a pair of blue eyes glaring back at him. Kaito frowned, opening his room door and heading inside, closing the door behind him and letting out a sigh.

Someone had been watching him.

It had felt familiar.

The gaze.

He knew who had been watching him from that door, but ... he didn't want _him_ to be here...

He swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth before deciding to move over to his desk in front of the window, getting out a piece of paper and writing on it.

He needed to clear his head of what he just witnessed.

He needed something to preoccupy him.

A grin spread across his face as he finished writing the note and snapped his fingers to allow it to disappear.

The only way for him to do that ... was to perform a heist.

A chuckle escaped Kaito's lips, but before he could let out a full blown laugh he heard the sound of a voice come from downstairs. He recognised it as Rin. "Kuroba, dinner's ready!"

The magician instantly jumped up from his seat and raced out of the room and down the stairs to greet the half-demon at the table. He didn't notice how the door opened and a hand brought the suitcase into the roomnwith a smirk playing across their lips.

 ** _~~~ 3:28pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Classroom ~~~_**

As the group of Exwires started their way towards their Demon Pharmaceuticals class they noticed the door was open.

"Is Sensei already inside?" Shima questioned, tilting his head.

"Dunno. He is usually here quite early," Suguro replied as they headed for the open door.

Kaito and Rin were near the back since it seemed no one wanted to talk or look at the half-demon and the magician didn't understand why.

"Who the hell is that?" The two were brought out of their thoughts when they turned their attention to Suguro; who had his brown orbs staring at someone inside the classroom. Said person was sitting at one of the desks, eyes glued to a book.

Rin and Kaito pushed through the Exwires; even though they just let them through and stared.

The magician could feel himself gape.

There was a brown-haired teenager sitting in the classroom with a book in his hand; his uniform was the True Cross Academy uniform, but that's not what caught the magician's attention.

It was his face.

He recognised his face from the very detective he knew that chased after him as his alter-ego while in shrunken form causing Kaito to swallow.

' _It can't be..._ '

"What are you lot doing blocking the door!" The loud voice of Shura shouted as she pushed through the crowd of Exwires. Once she got through she stared and growled. "Oi!" The teen lifted his head up from his book, a look of annoyance crossing his face. "The hell are you doing here!?"

He was about to respond when a puff of smoke appeared beside the teenager; once it dispersed Mephisto stood where the smoke once was. "My apologies for not informing you or Okumura-sensei, Kirigakure-sensei." A wide grin spread across his face as he eyed the teenager beside him; who just glared back. "This boy will be staying here from now on and will be learning about demons."

"The hell, Mephisto!?" she exclaimed. "Another new student two days after Kuroba arrived! That's absurd!" However she could see the cold gaze directed at the Demon King from the teenager as if he suspected him of something.

He just laughed and waved off her statement. "Now, now! There's no need for that! Why not introduce yourself to them, boy?" He gave the teen a shark-like grin. "This is out of your jurisdiction."

The teenager grit his teeth together before standing to his feet and mumbling a curse to himself, closing his book in the process and facing the crowd. "My name is Kudou Shinichi." He narrowed his eyes at the Demon King beside him. "I am not here to _learn_ about demons. I'm here to find evidence of their existence because such creatures couldn't possibly exist."

Shura frowned, narrowing her eyes at the teenager. "Why do you want evidence on their existence?"

Shinichi lowered his arms, letting a smug smile spread across his lips as he took his phone out and showed an article from a newspaper. "Haven't you heard of me? I'm quite famous for being the Modern-Day Sherlock Holmes." He put his phone away. "I'm a detective. I work mainly homicide though."

"Homicide?" Shima and Shiemi tilted their heads in confusion at the word.

"He means murder cases," Kaito responded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "However he has been known to go after thieves as well."

The voice similar to his own caused Kudo to turn his head and stare at the teenager before him, blinking his eyes as Kaito stared back in frustration.

Rin looked between the pair as they stared at each other; one shocked and one slightly anxious.

"You two look like twins, are you?" Rin asked, curious.

"They do, don't they..." Shima's voice perked up.

"Shit, just what we need..." Suguro's voice growled out.

A smirk suddenly played across Shinichi's lips, lowering his arms as he narrowed his gaze at Kaito. "No. We just happen to look alike." A thoughtful look crossed the detective's features as he eyed the magician in front of him. ' _He could be KID's civilian identity ... however I only know that he looks like me. There's also Okita-san, but he lives in Kyoto..._ '

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the detective before letting a smirk play across his own face. "It's nice to meet you then." He held out his hand towards the detective; who blinked in shock at the gesture. "I'm Kuroba Kaito!"

Shinichi frowned while Kaito just grinned back and the detective could tell why there was something odd about the teenager.

It wasn't just that his appearance threw theories in his head about the teen being KID, but also ... he had an odd feeling...

It was as if they were meant to be near each other.

Shinichi grasped Kaito's hand only to pull back as a shock went through his arm at the touch. He pulled back and glared at the teen's hand, eyeing him.

Kuroba lifted his hand up to show that he had nothing on his hand. "There was no device on my hand. Maybe it was just static."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the other teen. ' _That was not static. It really did feel like my body was on fire when we touched ... like when I change..._ ' He grit his teeth together as the students finally started to pile into the room and Shura called Shinichi over; who obliged, but still seemed a bit dazed. ' _What is going on at this school...?_ '


	4. Revealed Pt I

**_I am really sorry that I haven't been updating some of my crossover stories. The main reason is because my brain is on writer's block on most of them. I want to continue them, but my brain just won't let me😤. Though with this story I have decided against doing the 'Kyoto Arc' as I feel Kaito and Shinichi's involvement would complicate things too much. I instead started to think about the 'Illuminati Arc' instead, but that won't be for a while as Rin's classmates still feel distant around him, so there will be some development there and a different Arc in place of the Kyoto one. I was thinking the Arc in place of Kyoto could center around the class taking a trip to Tokyo; I'll try not to make it a general class trip Arc thing._**

 ** _Also, sorry, if this chapter was pretty short. I didn't really know what to write since I'm still suffering from the writer's block bullcrap. This chapter is just slow progression as the characters get to know one another and in later chapters I'm gonna have things start to get more action-y. And yes, the ending to the chapter is cliche, but as I said before I have writer's block and it was the only thing I could think of._**

 ** _Also, you guys should note that I had started this story when the backstory of the Okumura brothers was only just being revealed. So, now I know most of their backstory and Satan's as well even though it's still a bit sketchy I'll keep it as is as best as I can. I won't spoil anything for those who aren't caught up, but I'll say that there may be bits referencing it later._**

 ** _Anyways enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Revealed Pt I_**

 ** _~~~ 7:10pm - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Dormitory ~~~_**

Shinichi had been given his schedule by Mephisto the day before and had moved into the abandoned dorm that housed Kaito, Rin, Yukio and Kuro. The lot had been surprised at having another person staying with them however Kaito had already known about this.

The only problem was ... the shrinking...

His scientist friend had been able to create a long-lasting antidote that lasted for nearly seventy-two hours. However the downside is that after he changes back he gets a horrible fever and would be bedridden for at least a few hours.

He would either need someone to help him keep this a secret from anyone else or be _very_ careful of what he does while here.

He had taken the antidote before he had arrived the night before, so he had a little over a day and a bit left.

Hopefully...

Sometimes the antidotes would run out on him before his time was supposed to be up.

That usually told him his limit for staying in his regular body was getting shorter and shorter.

Which usually never ended well for him.

Right now; the four inhabitants of the dorm were in the cafeteria, enjoying a nice dinner that Rin had cooked up for them. Yukio was giving the two identical boys glares as he ate his rice, silently. It was obvious to him that Shinichi was Kaito's younger twin that had been separated from him.

They just didn't know it.

Or they did, but didn't want anyone to know.

Now though they needed to know if Kaito knew about himself or not...

He couldn't ask that question outright and now during dinner though.

Kaito may have a mashou, but he had never shown a reaction to Rin's tail which was always out in the open now.

Neither had Shinichi...

If he didn't know a lot about demons he was good at hiding it...

A very good actor...

"So you two really aren't related?" Rin decided to speak up, hating the quiet atmosphere in the room.

"No..." Shinichi almost immediately responded with as he shoved more rice in his mouth.

"But you're identical..." Rin pointed between the two of them with his chopsticks.

Shinichi grabbed Kaito's cheek and pulled, causing the teen to cry out in pain. The detective eyed the magician sitting next to him as he rubbed his sore cheek that was mow turning a slight pink. "It's really not a mask..."

"No shit, Sherlock..." Kaito growled out, annoyed.

This only made a smug smile spread across Shinichi's face and Kaito froze.

He did not like that smile.

He saw that expression on the mini-detective whenever he thought he'd won.

They were the same person after all, so seeing this sent a shiver up his spine.

"What's with the look, Kudou?" Kaito asked, while trying not to sound nervous.

Shinichi backed into his seat, keeping that smug smirk on his face as his eyes stayed on Kaito. "I think you already know what I figured out, so I guess we're even." He got up from his seat, taking his bowl with him into the kitchen before leaving the cafeteria.

After the detective had left the room the exorcist across the table from Kaito narrowed his eyes, causing him to look over at his new teacher. "What?" He waved his hands as if it didn't matter. "He's always like that."

Yukio kept glaring at Kaito.

The interaction between the two before class told him that they didn't know each other yet just then it was like they had known each other for a while.

"How would you know that if you only just met him today?" Yukio questioned the older boy, slightly suspicious of him which caused Kaito to freeze.

Kaito stumbled over his words, not being used to being caught like this so suddenly. ' _Shit..._ ' His gaze lowered to the table, narrowing his blue eyes at it as many thoughts rushed through his head. One went through causing him to look up and he grin back at his teacher. "It's because we've only met in passing once! He was with some friends and I was with mine..." He looked as though in thought. "...it was when we were in Shinjuku I think..."

"So, you just overheard a conversation with him and his friends then?" Yukio asked, still frowning while Rin tilted his head.

"Yep!" Kaito exclaimed, nodding, enthusiastically. "It was raining though, so it would've been pretty hard to hear them."

"How long ago was that?"

"I think it was ... nearly six months ago..." Kaito said, putting his thumb and forefinger under his chin in thought.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed with stars in his sparkling, blue eyes. "You can remember that far back? You must have a really good memory!"

The magician let out an amused laugh, nodding at Rin's exclamation. "I do." He pointed at his head with a large grin. "I've got the highest marks in my class." His expression twitched, slightly, as though there was something he should mention, but wouldn't.

He had too much pride in him to mention the Brit.

"So, you're quite smart then?" Yukio asked, trying to get as much information out of the new half-demon.

He only received a nod at his words. "Of course I am!" The answer was smug as if Kaito didn't care what he was saying.

"Then you won't mind when you get homework if you're so smart?" Yukio said, his tone just as smug as Kaito's.

The magician's smug demeanor faltered for a moment before he kept his grin plastered on his face, waving his left hand in front of his face. "Psh! Of course." Kaito's gaze went to the clock on the wall above the wall separating the cafeteria from the kitchen area. He blinked, stood up and stretched his arms out above his head before grabbing his bowl and taking it into the kitchen like Shinichi had done earlier. "I think I'll head to bed now. See you guys tomorrow."

After the magician left the cafeteria; Yukio looked to his brother with a frown crossing his features. "Rin, remember what I told you about him..."

The half-demon nodded, waving his hand about as if he didn't really care. "Yea, yea, I know. I have to watch myself around him."

He stopped as his brother grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him, seeing the narrowed yet concerned eyes of his brother. "No, Rin, you don't understand. We don't know anything about Kuroba and now that this 'Kudou' guy is here too ... we have to keep our eyes peeled; watch ourselves."

At hearing this, Rin shoved his brother's hands off of his shoulders. "I get that you're worried about me, but Kuroba has been the only one to actually talk to me since he got here..." He turned his head away, sadness clear in his eyes. "...no one else wants to come near me since the trip..."

"That may be well and good, but we don't know if he has some other ulterior motive for being here along with Kudou," Yukio explained to his older twin as said twin glanced back at him. The younger of the two sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rin, I know you want to trust or even be friends with Kuroba, but right now ... until we know his reasons for being here you have to distance yourself from him."

 ** _~~~ 7:28am - True Cross District - True Cross Academy - Dormitory ~~~_**

It was the next morning and Rin was currently grumbling to himself as he cooked breakfast for all the inhabitants of the dorm. He was still pissed at his brother for telling him he couldn't make friends with the magician. He was the only person that didn't treat him differently like everyone else did at the Cram School and it was because Yukio didn't trust him.

He sort of understood that, but he hated being the outcast.

It was like that when he and Yukio were kids and now it was repeating thanks to one mistake.

Why couldn't his brother understand that he just wanted a friend?

"Mornin'..." A voice grumbled and he looked up from flipping the last of the pancakes to see Shinichi, slide into a chair at the table and his head collapse onto the hard metal.

"Why do you look half-dead?" Rin asked, blinking at the sight of him.

A yawn was his response. "I got a call from someone I know about a homicide. I couldn't leave here as it'd take too long to get there, so I just explained over the phone which basically lasted until 2am."

Rin stared at the detective with wide eyes. "This happen often?"

He didn't realise there were people out in the world that got that tired a part from exorcists and maybe the occasional policeman.

"Yep..." His head dropped back onto the table. His oceanic-blue eyes looked over to Rin with an almost pleading look. "You mind getting me some coffee, Okumura?"

"Huh!" Rin exclaimed, coming out of his trance before nodding his head and hurrying over to the cabinet that kept the mugs. "Sure. What kind?"

"Black, please..."

"Okay! We have a bunch since Yukio goes on missions and wakes up half-dead too!" Rin explained, trying to start up a conversation with the detective.

"Missions?" Shinichi lifted his head up while raising a brow at hearing this.

Rin turned his attention to Shinichi from the coffee pot as he began to boil the water. "You didn't know? Yukio's an exorcist; someone that hunts demons."

That only caused a scoff to come from Shinichi's lips as he rolled his eyes. "Demons. Exorcists. This is all so stupid. I'm a detective not a paranormal investigator..." He said, annoyed.

What the detective said caused the half-demon to blink in surprise. ' _He has a serious case of denial..._ '

Okumura poured the boiled water into the mug, tipped the coffee bag before heading out to Shinichi.

Said detective stood up straight when Rin came over with his coffee in hand and set it down in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "Well, you may not believe it because you can't see..."

When Shinichi heard this he frowned, stopped reaching for his mug of coffee and glared at Rin. "What do you mean? I can see perfectly fine."

"No, I mean you need to have something to let you see demons..." Rin explained, still rubbing behind his head. "It's hard to explain, especially someone like me since I'm still a student. Yukio does it better."

"Where is he then?"

"He left early, so he can get started on some new assignments for us," Rin said, pouting and slumping his shoulders. He perked up and smiled at Shinichi. "Though I'm sure he'll tutor you since he mentioned doing it for Kuroba."

"I don't need a tutor." With that said and done, Shinichi turned his attention back to his coffee, took a sip of it and relished in the bitter flavor as Rin pulled a face. However Shinichi's bliss was short-lived when realization crossed his face and he frowned. "Wait, where is Kuroba?"

Rin blinked, looking around the cafeteria for the other blue-eyed brunette, but didn't see him. "I don't know. He must still be in his room."

A thoughtful look crossed Shinichi's face as he hummed and shook his head. "No, I believe I heard the shower going when I passed them earlier."

"Right!" Rin exclaimed, bounding out of the room and heading down the hallway. "I'll go tell him about breakfast!"

Shinichi just watched the younger teenager exit down the hallway, taking another sip of his coffee.

The half-demon bounded down the hall to where the male baths were and noticed the steam coming out from under the door and grinned. He opened the door, bounded in and down the rows of lockers to where the baths were located.

"Kuroba! Breakfast is ready! It's pancakes today!" He exclaimed in an excitable tone.

He may be defying his brother's order by purposely trying to still be friends with the magician, but when said magician doesn't treat him like a hellspawn what could he do.

He wanted a friend that treated him like one and that didn't look at him like he'd explode any minute.

He liked that about the magician even if he could be suspicious like Yukio says.

However Rin froze when he saw Kaito, standing at the end of the of row of lockers.

His mouth open as he gaped at the other teenager as Kaito frowned, eye twitching in annoyance and lips in a thin line.

It wasn't the fact that Kuroba was nearly naked that Okumura was gaping at him; he had a white towel wrapped around his waist; showing off his runners build up top.

No, it was the furry, brown appendage that flicked back and forth behind the magician as though annoyed.

"Y...You're..." Rin couldn't even get the words out of his mouth from how shocked he was, couldn't even lift an arm to point.

Kaito lifted his hand up as though to silence Rin. "Yes, I'm half-demon..."

Rin closed his mouth, still staring at the other half-demon in front of him. ' _Well, I wasn't expecting that..._ '


End file.
